


Jessica Creed/Victor Creed Request

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: TheElvishTrekkie's Wondrous One-Shots and Random Requests [11]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feral, Healing, Sex, Training, not my character, request, rough, taking care of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from Jessica+Creed:</p>
<p>"Victor takes care of dying [feral] Jessica."<br/>(That's the just of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica Creed/Victor Creed Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessica+Creed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jessica%2BCreed).



> Hello my lovelies! And my loveliest, Jessica+Creed. I know its been too long since you requested this, but I hope the content makes up for the time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The edges of her vision were fuzzy, allowing her to hear the man behind her more clearly. He wasn’t trying to be quiet, and he knew the girl would be listening.  
“If you’re going to kill me, just do it already,” Jessica growled, stumbling and falling to her knees. The man moved in front of her.  
“I saw what you did back there. You have powers, but you need training. You were reckless and its no wonder you’re bleeding out now.” HE knelt down and grabbed her shoulders. “I’ve been watching you for a while now – and I’ll help you.”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Jessica spat. Immediately she began coughed up blood.  
The man growled and shook her head. This woman was too much like him – her powers, her stubbornness, and hopefully her will to live. This could be dangerous, or it could fail, but that was a risk he would gladly take.  
\---------------------------------------  
Jessica slept, but it wasn’t peaceful. She drifted for what felt like forever. The pain had lessened and she could feel bandages around her torso.  
And there he was. The man that had followed her, taunted her. That bastard.  
“Who are you?” Jessica croaked.  
“I’m the one who saved your life. And whether you want to or not I’m going to teach you to control the powers that you have.” He checked her wounds before speaking again. “My name is Victor Creed.”  
“My name is Jessica.”  
“Good. Now that you’re healed we can begin.”  
The training was long and hard. Jessica tried to follow Victor’s instruction to the letter, but her feral senses would do nothing but take over and then there seemed to be nothing she could do.  
Eventually, Victor got tired of the constant battle against her feral nature. He came up with a plan.  
\------------------------------------------  
“You’re going to get it wrong again. It’s going to take over again. This time, use it. Try to harness that anger against me. Don’t fight it, embrace it.”  
Jessica growled. Over the weeks, her feelings for Victor had gone from hate to something akin to lust.  
The rage overtook her. Her vision went red at the edges, and she began baring her teeth. Victor smiled back, perfectly in control. Jessica coiled, waiting for a few moments before springing towards him. He tried to twist out of the way, but Jessica knocked him to the ground and straddled him. Victor stared up with wide eyes as Jessica ran her nails down his chest, rubbing herself against him.  
“Jess, you need to be in control now.” His voice was solid, as another part of him was becoming. “Jessica, please.”  
“I am in control. But it is so nice to hear you beg,” Jessica grinned, kissing him fiercely. Victor hesitated before his inner beast took over. He gripped her hips before grinding up against her, loving the sound of her growling moans. She ripped his shirt open, nipping and kissing down his chest to the waistband of his pants. Victor watched hungrily. She bared her teeth again, taking a hold of his pants with her teeth and tearing them down.  
“Fuck, Jessica,” Victor lifted his hips to allow her to continue. She threw his ruined pants aside before lowering her mouth around him. His hips jerked up into her mouth, and the feeling of his tip sliding past her lips made her hot and wet. Victor growled deeply, grabbing her shirt and throwing her to the ground. He made short work of her clothes and was soon sheathed inside her.  
“Victor, you bastard!” Jessica spat, gyrating her hips in rhythm to Victor’s painfully hard thrusts. The pain soon faded as raw, primal lust brought them both to their most brutal. Their bodies met in nothing but sounds of wetness and wanton desire.  
When they each reached their own breaking point, their uproar was considerable. Victor drew blood on Jessica’s neck while she in turn ran her nails down his back to draw his blood.  
After panting for what seemed like forever, Victor picked himself up off of Jessica.  
“This could really be a step forward in your training. Let’s keep practicing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests.


End file.
